The general purpose of the proposed research is to determine the impact of pupil assignment plans and "busing" on residential migration with the Charlotte-Mecklenburg, N.C. school system as the principal focus for the study. The specific objectives of the research are as follows: 1. To determine if the pattern of school busing is one of the significant covariants of the spatial pattern of residential relocation behavior. 2. To compare outmigration and inmigration rates in areas receiving varying amounts of school busing. 3. To determine the role of busing as a catalyst to neighborhood transition. The methods to be used in this research include the following: 1. Examination of aggregate student population data for geographic subdivisions of the school systems to identify gross patterns of population change. 2. Analyze school transfer patterns which involve a residential movement in order to determine if these patterns are related to busing. 3. Questionnaire survey of a sample of movers in order to identify the determinants of their movement behavior, especially the role of busing.